gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard Condition
Blizzard Condition is a Season 4 episode on The Amazing World of Gumball. Summary A blizzard hits Elmore, trapping everyone inside the buildings, so everyone must help escape and get back to their houses before they freeze to death. Transcript (The special begins with with a pleasant view of Elmore but then snow falls in front. Then it shows buildings of Elmore (Elmore Mall, Subway Railroad, etc.) during the opening credits. Afterwards, snow covers the screen titled Blizzard Condition.) (Then it shows to Elmore High School, then shows to Gumball and Darwin.) Gumball: Wow! It's snowing! It looks so beautiful! Anais: Yeah. We usually have snowstorms, but sometimes have blizzards too. Darwin: We should go to the snow and play! Anais: Yeah. If there was a blizzard, it will be very difficult to get back to our homes! Fireball: (comes running) Guys! I made a snowman! (It cuts to outside. The snowman looks the gang.) Darwin: Wow! You made us! That's awesome! (The scene cuts to the Happy Smile Bar. The characters are relaxing in the bar.) Henry: It's snowing. (Grabs the remote and turns on the TV.) Maybe a little TV will lighten up the customers up. (Suggestive music is playing on the TV) Woman: I want a ticket to Chicago, please. Jim: That's will be $23.57. Woman: I don't have enough. Guess I'll pay with something else... (Everyone in the bar looks up and was disgusted when the moans and sighs are heard.) Henry: All right, who done this? (Everyone turn their attention to Jim) Jim: What are you're looking at? And yes, I won a contest to get in the show. (They still looking at him.)....Fine. I'll change the channel... (Grabs the remote and change it to the news) News Reporter Lady: We interrupt this program to bring this special report! Snow is here for right now, but sooner or later, it will snow pretty hard and that's why we're under a blizzard warning. If I were you, I'll leave early as possible. Snow is heading... Alyssa: (looks at the TV and then rolls her eyes. She goes back to typing on her computer.) Henry: At least it not started yet! (Opens the door and see a amount of snow blocking the door, before falling on him) Everyone except a few: (Scream) Henry: No need to panic! (All of them except one run to the door and escaped) Alyssa: No shit. (Back at Elmore High School, the blizzard hit the school as well) Gumball: AAHH!! (Tries to open the door) This is terrible! This is going to change our lives forever! Darwin: You tell me. We need a shovel to dig our way out of the blizzard! To Be Continued.... Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Fanfiction Stories Characters Major *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Fireball *Jim *George *Cindy *Yoko *David *Alyssa *Mark *Aguilera *MeeMee *AiAi Supporting *Nicole *Richard *Natalya *Pox *Crypto Minor *Penny *Tobias *Banana Joe *Masami *Sarah *Tina *News Reporter Lady *Agentpman Trivia *This is a half-hour special. *This song plays on the opening:https://youtu.be/BJJmDShxE-s. This song is on the Boomerang channel: https://youtu.be/O5Twptb3uSk *The Happy Smile Bar makes it's first appearance. Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Fanfiction Stories